


Guardians of Earth

by Kinni



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Different Homeworld, Different War, F/F, Gem-Human Hybrids, Gen, Many Gems Living on Earth, Past War, Rose Quartz is Not Pink Diamond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: In a world where the circumstances of the war were quite different, and Gem society has fully integrated itself with the humans, a group of gems will work to protect the planet from whatever might threaten it. Be it their old enemies or the new ones.





	Guardians of Earth

Jasper looked up to the sky in defiance. If they were about to lose, she wasn't going to give their enemies the satisfaction of panicking. She would stare death in the face knowing she had done her best. They all had.

And they had come close. Five hundred years of a conflict of galactic proportions. A conflict that had exhausted nearly every resource both sides could bring to bear. Planets were razed to the ground, hundreds of thousands of tons of spaceship wreckage floated around the sites of major battles, countless gems had been shattered.

Eventually though, it came down to that. One last battle on this small planet, both on the surface and in space. They had narrowly defeated the ground forces, but their orbital ships and defenders fell under the might of the attack of every single battle-capable spaceship their enemies could muster.

The confront had been fierce, but when it was over, the opponents still had enough forces left to conduct a surface bombardment, which they were powerless to prevent. The last combat capable spaceships in the universe, being the ones to bring an end to the war. She supposed it was fitting.

Jasper saw the sky lighting up from the glow of the orbital lasers, which them combined into a single, massive beam of energy which was slow-moving but utterly impossible to block. Jasper knew that.

However, someone else seemed to disagree. A huge tower of water rose up into the sky and started shaping itself into some kind of shield.

'Lapis.' Jasper thought immediately. And she wasn't thinking of just any Lapis Lazuli, but of Ocean Lapis, as she had taken to calling herself. She was the only one with the power to do something like that. But even with her absurd powers, it would not be enough to save them.

For a moment, Jasper thought of calling out to her, asking why she was still trying, but then she decided otherwise. If her comrade wanted to make one last struggle, who was she to deny her the chance?

In fact, Jasper decided to join in. She balled herself up and charged her electrical energy as much as she could, before using it to launch herself towards the shield, spinning at full speed. It wouldn't do much, but it was what she could do.

She felt Lapis' water opening up to let her in, and then the attack hit. It was just as overwhelmingly powerful as Jasper expected, and she felt the water around her boiling as it tried to resist the beam. Jasper expected that to be the last thing she felt in her life, but then she heard something.

It was music, some kind of song that seemed to echo inside her heart and mind. It sounded somehow... familiar.

Then the pain of the heat stopped, and Jasper stopped to look.

She saw that the entire water shield seemed to have been filled with strange shards that glowed with a powerful light. The water itself was changing, becoming more and more mirrorlike, and the blast was being stopped by it.

Finally, the transformation was complete, and the blast of energy was completely absorbed by the mirror. Then it was shot back.

The reflected blast shot off into the sky, back towards the ships which had fired it, but it wasn't slow anymore. In moments the light had vanished again, and Jasper could see, high up in orbit, that most of the enemy ships were now destroyed or heavily damaged.

She was so stunned that she didn't even feel the water slowly bringing her back to the surface, but after a few moments, Jasper started to cry, something she hadn't done since the beginning of the war.

Because she recognized the song, and she knew the reason why they had been able to survive.

At that moment, Jasper decided that she would work to defend that planet no matter what, not just for revenge, but also as thanks.

She would be a Guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prologue for my newest story, in which I finally join the Steven Universe Fandom. This idea started as an Alternate Dimension that the heroes of my other Steven Universe/Dragon Ball Crossover would visit. Said crossover hasn't materialized yet, but this story is now its own thing. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
